Hit N Run
Riverside The molten river that flows through the mountains is close to the surface in the rolling hills here, exposure to the open atmosphere cooling it considerably. The surface is almost completely clogged up with cooled chunks of metal, and only occasionally is the dull red glow from an eddy of fully melted magma seen. At some time in the distant past, some cataclysmic event caused the river to overflow its banks, spreading ripples and swirls of metal in a fan-like pattern as far as the optic can see. Medium-sized, misshapen lumps mar the graceful swirls of the petrified flood. Perhaps a pack of turbo-wolves - or something else - couldn't escape it in time. Contents: Polarity Obvious exits: Fly leads to Sky Above Cuprahex. North leads to Cuprahex Sensor Outpost. South leads to Sunken Plain. East leads to Petrified Forest. Jazz has arrived. Gears has arrived. Foxfire has arrived. This area had been tagged by Scourge as a potential weakness in this area. It had no sensors, and more than enough places for an Autobot to hide in, to sneak in far too close to Nightsiege for his liking. Having been given 'governership' of the territory, the Sweep was seeing to the defenses. The Autobots were certain to attempt to retake Cybertron, and Scourge would not allow them to start, or end with Nightsiege. So, as a precaution, he had several gumby tech's out here with him to begin setting up a sensor grid in this area. Polarity had been brought as an extra 'guard', should the Autobots attempt to once again revert to their 'guerilla tactics', most often associated with the Femme's under Elita One. Watching the rather slow progress of the gumby tech's, the Sweep Leaders crimson optics occasionally glancing around the area with his perpetual scowl, he pauses in his pacing and looks towards Polarity. "Go and scout the area, Polarity. Inform me immediately if you see anything that could be an Autobot." Whee, guarding techies. It was a role the Seeker was all too familiar with, having to throw his shield up over some hapless nerd who can't take a hit worth a darn. And it's so borrrrrrring...... So when Scourge tells (or more like yells at) him to go scout instead, Polarity couldn't be happier to ablidge, transforming and taking off to go fly circles around the area. Or something. It was certainly more interesting than just standing around waiting for something to inevittably happen. With the familiar click-clacking sound the Seeker becomes a F-15E Strike Eagle jet! For this collective group of Autobots, the word of the day was SNEAKY. Jazz had only returned to Cybertron a few cycles ago, but already he was back up to his old tricks with this special ops mission. If everything went as planned, things would go boom, and the Decepticons would be short a sensor grid. Weaving his way around a large rock formation, the Autobot stays low as he throws Foxfire and Gears a few hand signals. Normally, Jazz couldn't keep his mouth shut, but for this mission it was a necessity. Motioning for the casette to flank around the Decepticons' position, the Master of Style looks to Gears and waves forward. As Polarity approaches from above, Jazz dims his patented blue visor and tucks away into the shadows. Combat: Jazz slips into the shadows and out of sight... Believe it or not, this type of mission suits Gears just fine. He is probably the most under rated intelligence autobot on the force, but he can be sneaky and keep his mouth shut, even if he is thinking about a million different things that he is unhappy with right now. His smaller size doesn't hurt either. Gears moves forward cautiously as the seeker flies through the air, pointing out the 'Con to the other Autobots. Foxfire stays behind cover for a short time. One of these days he's got to work on his stealth abilities. At the signal from Jazz, he slinks out from behind his cover and toward another position, keeping himself as hidden as possible. He's got a few explosives on him that he's ready to set, but he'll need to actually reach the sensor grid first! The tech's were less than happy to be working with Scourge nearby. The Sweep had a tendency to intimidate these gumby's. But he was several yards away, pacing, looking, watching, listening. And he suddenly paused, looking out in the direction of the Autobots as they began to move into their positions. Having enhanced senses was an incredible bonus, especially in the Hunt. But the Sweep was not Hunting this day. He was, however, still just as alert, and he had heard something. It was faint, but he had heard something that sounded suspiciously like a metal foot stepping, however lightly, on the metal of the ground. "Polarity, divert to the east. I believe I heard something." "Copy on that." The jet banks around and comes back for another pass over the area, swooping down in the indicated eastward direction and buzzing low to the ground. Having a fighter jet pass just feet above your head was usually good for scaring sneaky people out of their wits. Best he can do is startle someone, lacking the fancy smancy sensory imput of the Sweep. Metallic rocks and rubble go scattering as his passive magnetic field tosses them about while so close to the ground. So far so good. Now came the part where the Autobots earned their energon for the day. Creeping forward, Jazz ducks into one of the Decepticons' trenches, moving like a ghost ahead of Gears. As the Autobot comes to a lone sentry gumby with his back turned, he darts forward and slams his head into the trench wall. A second later, Jazz smiles as he moves on with the crumpled Decepticon behind him. Just ahead, the infiltrator can see the sensor grid ahead with Scourge overlooking the group of gumbies. Coming to a fork in the trenches, Jazz waves Gears in one direction while he heads in the other. Just then, Polarity screams over with his blazing jets, sending a hoard of rocks over his metallic frame. As the flying pieces *CLING* and *CLANG* off his armor, Jazz decides that it's time to take this mission to the next level. Withdrawing his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle from subspace, the Autobot takes aim at Scourge's form. "Time to rock 'n' roll..." he softly emits as he squeezes the trigger. Foxfire flanks around the Decepticons, moving as stealthily as he can toward the sensor grid... Combat: Jazz appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Jazz strikes Scourge with his Yo! Over Here! (Disruptor) attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Gears forks to the other side as ordered but as Polarity 'napes the earth' Gears ducks and covers. But looking up again he sees Jazz pull out his weapon and fires mumbling, "All the way to the sensor grid he says, blah blah blah, why do I even try." Gears smallish form leaps onto of the bigger rocks flashing his gun into his hand at the same time and fires at the flying 'Con. "Hey decepticreep!" Combat: Gears misses F-15E Strike Eagle with his Really Annoyed with Jazz attack (Laser) attack! Having been hearing the less stealthy of the pair coming to shoot at them, Scourge had failed to notice Jazz in time to evade the incoming fire. Getting struck in the side by that blast, it certainly got the Sweep's attention. And getting a Sweep's attention typically wasn't a good thing. Without hesitation, he turned with a snarl towards Jazz and opened fire with his head laser. "Autobots! Polarity, destroy them!" Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Scourge misses Jazz with his Head Laser (Laser) attack! F-15E Strike Eagle missed seeing Gears himself, but the flash of a laser from behind is enough warning for the Seeker to reflexively barrel-roll to the side to avoid the bolt of energy streaking past. "Well well, it looks like we've got some company after all." The jet pulls a tight turn to launch back towards the minibot's position, muzzleflash blaring on either side of the nosecone as he unloads a few rounds while closing in again. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Gears with his Strafing Fire (Pistol) attack! Foxfire takes off at run once he's certain that he hasn't been spotted. He makes his way to the sensor grid, and once there, he proceeds to set up his explosives as quickly as he can, hoping that the Decepticons won't see him now that he's out in the open. When you're out on long-range observation missions, you can get lonely missing getting blasted at by Decepticons. Luckily today, Jazz was lonely no more. He was back on Cybertron and back to being laser bait. He was complete again. Ducking under Scourge's dreaded head-laser, Jazz turns around to see a few Decepticon gumbies get smacked in the face by the attack instead. "Now that's what I call Purple on Purple crime!" Leaping out of the trench, the Autobot charges for Scourge's position. With another impressive showing of jumping ability, Jazz zeroes in with another attack that will hopefuly distract the Sweep Leader. "Yo Scourge! How about checkin' out some of my Kick-Fu?! Here...let me try it out for kicks!" Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Protected. Gears swears under breath as he misses, "Should never use a gun anyway," as the rounds home in on him he throws up his forearms and braces his feet. The fire chips his paint and dents his forearms a little. Gears cracks his knuckles and points menacingly at the Seeker, "You know how long that is going to take to fix?" He leaps into the air, timing it as he passes and kicks! Combat: Jazz misses Scourge with his Kick The Decepti-Can (Kick) attack! Combat: Gears misses F-15E Strike Eagle with his Kick because jazz kicked attack. (Kick) attack! .. What is with Autobots trying to leap at jets attacking them in melee? It's crazy! Though Gears has quite the vertical. The jet-fighter comes to a mid-air stop, unfolding into robot mode as he does, with a hand out to catch the would be offending foot before it hits him. "Silly Autobot, sky's for the jets! Stay on the ground where you belong!" He fires his heel-jets to spin around a couple of times, and then tosses the minibot back towards the ground. The Strike Eagle jet rearranges into the magnetic Seeker Polarity! Scourge sneered at Jazz as he closed to melee distance with him, and twisted sideways to avoid the kick. "Is that your best, Autobot? This is how you hurt someone!" And with that said, his clawed hands clenched once, then flew at Jazz's head. Combat: Polarity misses Gears with his Going Down! (Punch) attack! Combat: Scourge misses Jazz with his Clawed Assault attack! -3 Foxfire continues to set up the bombs...but before he can complete his task, he is discovered by one of the gumby techs, who he promptly bites in the leg. The tech attempts to dislodge the little fox but to no avail. As Scourge moves forward with a swing of his katana claws, Jazz backflips off the high rock formation and lands back on the ground. "Come on Beardy, this isn't anytime for cat scratch fever! It's time to light up the dance floor!" Withdrawing his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle from subspace once again, Jazz dials up the power slightly before taking aim at Scourge. "So ask yourself...do you feel lucky?! Do you Deceptipunk?!" *PEW* *PEW* Combat: Jazz misses Scourge with his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle attack! Gears goes for the ride, "Get your oily hands off of me you ugly 'Con!" no sooner said than he is headed back towards earth. "Fine," he protests flipping his body in a way to land on his feet, not very gracefully to be noted, he looks around but decides on his gun again which flash out of subspace and he punches a few buttons frustrated. "Then you come to me!" Combat: Gears misses Polarity with his Join me on the Ground (Disruptor) attack! Flipping backwards to avoid Jazz's photon rifle, Scourge transforms and takes to the air. "If you insist, Autobot. Allow me to demonstrate to you how to do that, as well." Coming around in a dive-bombing run, the Sweepcraft opens fire with a barrage of laser fire. Leaping into the air, the traditional sounds of transforming splitting the air, Scourge twists as his body folds into a nasty looking Sweepcraft. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft strikes Jazz with his Laser attack! Polarity twists one way, then the other to avoid the blasts fired at him. "Man, where's an Aerialbot to blow out of the sky when you need one?", laments the Seeker to no one in particular. Then starts giggling madly again. "But if you really insist." Well he doesn't land, but he does lower himself to the point to actually touch down. "But enough of the foreplay, lets get to the main attraction!" The pun coming into play as he crouchs at puts a hand to the ground, channeling a burst of magnetic energy through Cybertron's metallic surface to magnetize just under Gears and farther harass his ability to fight back. Combat: Polarity strikes Gears with his Magnetized Ground attack! -3 Combat: Polarity's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Gears. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Gears's Accuracy. (Blinded) Foxfire keeps biting down. Finally, the tech gets the vulpine cassette to let go, and decides he doesn't want to deal with him, so he beats a hasty retreat. Foxfire bit down hard enough to make him leak mech fluid! Now that that's taken care of, the small saboteur goes back to setting the bombs...and within moments, he finishes his task and makes a run for it. If there was one thing Jazz didn't like it was Decepticons trying to one up him. Afterall, there could be only one King of Coolville and he'd been given the crown a loooong time ago. Unable to avoid the Sweepcraft's strafing run, the Autobot is struck to the ground as he's pelted with the laser punches. "Gaaah!! And here I thought we were cool Beardy! That's the last time I send ya a Christmas gift!" Swinging his body back for leverage, Jazz springs up from the ground and lands on his metallic boots. Locking his blue visor on the fast-moving Decepticon, the Autobot dawns an incendiary missile on his shoulder. "Time to kick the tires and light the fires!! Here's some Top Gun for ya Decepti-Goose!!" Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Jazz strikes Sweep Spacecraft with his Maverick > Iceman Missile attack! -3 Combat: You took 6 damage. Gears cracks his knuckles again, "That is what I am talking...where'd you go?" Gears complains as his optics go dark and he stumbles back with a grunt. Be almost as quickly as the lights go out he lunges for at the 'Cons last known location. "Time to brawl!" Combat: Gears strikes Polarity with his Free Swing (Punch) attack! Banking away, but not quite fast enough, the missile glances off Scourge's left side and explodes, doing minimal damage, for an incendiary missile, and bringing a growl forth from the Sweepcraft. Swinging back around, he chuckles and dives once more on the Autobot, increasing his speed and lashing out with the suddenly appearing laser lasso. "Perhaps this will help convince you that your efforts here are futile!" Combat: Sweep Spacecraft strikes Jazz with his Laser Lasso attack! Combat: Jazz has been temporarily incapacitated. Polarity cackles at Gears' flailing about.. but it's cut short with an "Oomph!" as the swinging minibot manages to slug him in the midsection all the same. With a huff the Seeker stumbles back a step. Guy hits hard for a little mech. "Lucky hit.. hmph." Recovering, Polarity makes a lunge at the blinded Autobot, trying to get his arm around his neck. And then grind the other fist into the back of his head. "Yer just lucky I ain't got a cyber-toliet handy to give you a cyber-swirly, yahahaha!" Combat: Polarity strikes Gears with his ROBO NOOGIE! (Punch) attack! He's fallen and he can't get up! Well...not exactly, but he still can't move. As the Sweepcraft slings his laser lasso out, Jazz is roped like he's at the rodeo. "Woooahh!! I'm not a seeker Deceptipunk! Let me down!!" Getting pulled just above the surface, the Autobot is slammed into a few Decepticon gumbies as he fights furiously to free himself from the lasso's grasp. The bad news for Jazz is that right now, he can't do much but hang on for the ride through the skies. Opening his radio up, the Autobot fires off a message towards Firefox, <> Foxfire dashes far away from the grid, which, seconds later, erupts into a large explosion. Foxy comes to a stop and turns to watch his handiwork. "Excellent!" Gears is in the 'Cons grasp and being noogie doesn't make him happy. He attempts to throw an elbow in to his mid section the swing around with a punch. "Let me go, you are going to scuff my paint! Combat: Gears strikes Polarity with his Elbow to the Hand that Gears never washes because he punched Galvatron with it..in the face (Smash) attack! Having noticed Foxfire, but not been concerned with the Autobots wasting some precious explosives on a mostly worthless sensor grid, Scourge chuckled as he swung around with Jazz in tow, to do some bowling....For FOXES! "<> And then he releases Jazz, who /should/ roll along from the momentum, hopefully hitting the fox with the explosives. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft strikes Jazz with his Bowling for Foxes! With an Autobot for a ball (Kick) attack! Polarity gets distracted from tormenting Gears as he hears the explosions going off. "What, is it time for the fireworks already?!" Wham! he gets an elbow in the side, letting go as he staggers back, and then a dirty fist to the face to knock him off his feet to boot. Pow! "Little bugger hits hard..." Pushing himself back onto his feet, he points one arm-rifle at the minibot and fires off a few laser bursts to keep him at bay while getting up. Combat: Polarity misses Gears with his Pew Pew Pew Pew! (Laser) attack! Foxfire makes a run for it again, but then yelps as he finds himself hit with a rolling Jazz. "Yow! Where'd *you* come from?!" There's good news and bad news for Jazz. The good news is that Scourge finally releases him from his lasso grasp. The bad news is that Jazz is now headed straight for Foxfire! Tumbling along the ground like an over-grown Cybertronian bowling ball, the Autobot rolls right into the escaping casette's path. "OOOoof!! YoooWWW!!" Picking himself up off the ground, Jazz stumbles a bit from the dizzying attack. "Geez! I feel like I had about 20 Energon-Rita's on the rocks!!" Turning towards the wrecked sensor grid, the Special Ops Commander dawns a silvery grin, "Yea! Let's split Autobanana's! Our work here is done!" With that said, Jazz drops down into his alternate mode, popping a door open for Foxfire and Gears if they want a ride. "Let's rooooolll out baby!!" Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Protected. Break it down! With a flurry of sounds, Jazz drops down into a Porsche 935 Turbo. Combat: White Porsche 935 begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sweep Spacecraft Gears pumps his fist as the Seeker falls to the ground, "YEAH!" then the order to retreat comes through, "Really? I am -winning- overhere. I never get to finish anything.." he pouts as he transforms and rolls out. "We always retreat when I am winning!" Gears transforms into his 1983 Chevy S-10 mode. Combat: 1983 Chevy S-10 begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from White Porsche 935 and Sweep Spacecraft <> Angling around, Scourge lets fly with a few bursts of laser fire after Jazz's fleeing form. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft misses White Porsche 935 with his Laser attack! Polarity growls and fires off a few more laser blasts, but they do nothing but shoot up the ground in the wake of the faster fleeing Autobots. Foxfire shakes his head and then climbs into Jazz. "Yeah, let's get outta here!"